


Saviour's Patronus

by killiansjello



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killiansjello/pseuds/killiansjello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Captain Swan AU: Harry Potter] For Emma Swan, the idea of a family and a home has never strayed further than her own mind. A new foster home traverses her to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It soon appears that the castle walls are beginning to hold another Triwizard Tournament before giving Emma time to take everything in about her new school. But there are dangers that lurk beyond the restrictions of the cup's cruel games and most of these dangers submerge Killian Jones, a Hufflepuff prefect who seems blind to it all. His ceruleans seem to take more notice of the Swan girl than the consequences of his beginnings.</p><p>Alongside the Triwizard cup, Emma has her heart locked away as Killian starves a dark danger within the castle by being chosen by the Triwizard cup. This is a tale of a Hogwarts year of mischief, heartbreak and bittersweet discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Train Tracks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or Harry Potter. The characters and original story originate from the creative minds of Adam/Eddy and J.K. Rowling!

**Chapter one | "Train Tracks"**

Emma Swan's owl blinked at her with its tawny eyes as she finished tucking away one of her books into her shabby suitcase. The cage seemed to have outgrown Cygnus, but the snowy owl nestled herself comfortably behind the round captivity's bars.

Emma looked at the bare bedroom around her without much thought.

"Come on, Cygnus," she took her things in one hand and Cygnus' cage in the other. She glanced briefly at her new robes, failing to suppress her nerves. "There will be plenty of new mice and open space where we're headed."

For an owl like Cygnus, home was anywhere with a meal as long as she had Emma next to her to blink at from time to time. But Emma had her own ideas of 'home'. She came to know that there were four kinds.

One. Home is a structured shelter. It is a place with a front door and a peephole for safety. It is the smell of homemade apple pie in the oven, the sound of soup bubbling as it boils, strawberries wrapped in cling film to be placed in the fridge. It is a fridge shelf dedicated to chocolate milk no matter what age the people in the house are. Home is where one lies in warmth and tranquility when there's a storm yelling at the world outside in fury. Home is a sheltered sanctuary and a place to sleep and wake up in. Home is a house.

Two. Home is a human. It is a walking, conversing, breathing person who has oxygen pumping through their bloodstream, a heartbeat alluding to the sound of rain dripping from the corner of a roof onto the surface of an umbrella.  _Patter. Patter. Patter. Lipdub. Lipdub. Lipdub._  Home is a person with veins mapped out like train lines. It is the warmth and security from another soul. It is a human who causes high spirits and more cheer than a taker of a winning lottery ticket. It is emotion, words, and feeling all strung in a line to be given to someone. It is the looks irises give one another and it is comfort paired with silence. Home is a person.

Three. Home stretches out from being confined into an interior atmosphere. It strives beyond the limitations of the peephole in a door. It is an unlocked door, one that enters into the shadowed outside world. It includes the birds in the morning and the crickets conversing at night. It is the thrilled buzz of bumblebees fumbling in the air for honey. Home is the way the stars hover over people despite what colour of the spectrum the sky is. Home is a greater scale than an individual's eye. Home is earth.

Alas, four.

Emma wasn't sure how to define this one.

Home.

Home meant being alive. Home meant her own heartbeat beating to the sound of her own drums, in and out of tune. Home meant surviving and having her own lovely thoughts to herself for safekeeping. Home is putting her utmost trust in herself. Home is when she talks to an owl for comfort. Home is transferable and follows wherever she goes. Home is being alive and goes no further than herself, but she never felt the need for it to. Emma Swan wouldn't necessarily define herself as homeless. Nor would she say that she had a home. What a peculiar thought 'home' was. Home was nothing more than a thought to her.

It happened to be the morning of the 1st of September, five minutes to eleven, when she managed to find her way to King's Cross Station hurriedly. Cygnus remained quiet in her cage, chirping once in a while and fluffing her feathers from time to time whenever Emma accidentally stumbled. The train would leave at eleven o'clock sharp and she now had less than five minutes to figure out where Platform 9¾ was.

Previously attending the Salem Witches' Institute, she had gotten used to forests and greenery. How peculiar it was that the way to the Hogwarts Express was simply a run-in with a baggage trolley and a brick wall. Nevertheless, questioning the rules of magic would be unnecessary. What was necessary was catching the train on time.

Perceptive as always, Emma was sure her gut told her that someone just disappeared around a corner with an owl on his or her baggage trolley. The glint of silver from its cage from the corner of her eye made her footsteps follow the stranger. Not far from turning the corner, Emma heard the rattling of the trolley and sure enough, just as she reached the area of suspicion, the stranger had vanished through the wall. The muggles seemed oblivious to it all, carrying on with their usual commute. Emma took a deep breath and ran ahead, feeling the wind sway her hair to brush past her ears. The uncertainty of where she'd end up didn't linger for long. Before she could get the jest of it all, a gorgeous red steam engine stood beside a train platform.

The compartments on the train were something Emma wasn't used to. Lead astray from Cygnus and having her luggage dealt with, she wanted to take refuge alone in an empty compartment and fall into a deep slumber until they were there. Unfortunately, this was not going to happen. The train was crowded and compartments were filled rather quickly. Excited first-years chattered away at what they knew the castle looked like or what house they'd be sorted in. Emma could understand their excitement to an extent. Students were occasionally sorted into their houses during first-year. Emma still hadn't been informed on the events surrounding her sorting experience. She was a stranger to this school after all. Everything lead back to the hunger of curiosity. Alas, she reached a near-empty compartment at the end of a carriage and opened the door to see a wide-eyed girl focusing on the snow flurries in the air around her.

"Sorry," Emma cleared her throat. "All the other places were taken. Do you mind if I…?"

The girl looked up at Emma and at once, the snow disappeared.

"Oh, hello! No, not at all," she fiddled with a loose strand of her ice-blonde hair. "I was just in a wintery mood."

"I like winter," Emma closed the compartment door and settled by the window across from the girl.

Ice-blondie adjusted her braid, "I'm Elsa. Sixth-year."

"Emma. Emma Swan," Emma replied lightly. "Sixth year, but I'm transferring here from Salem so everything's pretty new."

"Salem?" Elsa cradled her hands. "I heard all the muggle stories about the place. Is the Institute anything special?"

"As far as I know," Emma felt the words trail off her tongue as she thought briefly for a moment. Apart from the breathtaking scenery, Salem had what every school had to offer her—a temporary stay.

"Every school seems different," Emma settled with.

Elsa nodded. She had always considered Hogwarts to be permanent mark of home. It seemed absurd to think of any other possibilities of settling elsewhere for school.

"So you've been to the other schools?"

Emma wore a coy smile and laughed quietly, "Enough of them to know that Beauxbatons Academy was far too elegant for my clumsiness."

With Emma's constant quirk of noticing things, she realized Elsa had traversed from cradling her hands to clutching them. But it had to be noted that Elsa was perceptive too and noticed Emma noticing. She managed to change the topic of conversation.

"Are you going to be sorted with the first-years or do you have other arrangements?" She smoothed out her Hogwarts robe.

Emma frowned. She hadn't thought about that. Sure, she had been to most of the wizarding schools around America as well as the rest of the world, but she wasn't sure what exactly to expect at Hogwarts. How were people sorted at Hogwarts? Curiosity had seeped into Emma's nerves when Elsa gently placed her hand on Emma's wrist.

"If it helps to know," she said, "I'm in Hufflepuff."

Emma graced a thank you with her smile, "I guess we'll see."

Endless rows of greenery and serrated hillsides loomed in the distance as the train chortled and huffed its steam along the train tracks. The air outside was thick with water vapour waiting to patter down onto the earth. Aside from the ragged clouds, Emma and Elsa managed to brighten up their small space. Emma had been giggling at one of Elsa's heartwarming stories about her sister, Anna as they shared Pumpkin Pasties from the Honeydukes Express trolley. Elsa made it known that her sister was a muggle and that she missed her very much. The apples of her cheeks became tinged with a light pink shade of embarrassment when the compartment door slid open with an arrogant  _click!_

"There you are! Have you seen m—"

A brief silence interrupted the boy when he noticed Elsa wasn't alone, along with the awkward silence she greeted him with.

"Ah. Talking about Anna again?" He grinned. "There's no need to be ashamed of missing family."

Elsa rolled her eyes at him.

"If Liam were a muggle, I'd have had the initiative to do the same," the boy said with a lacquered joking tone.

Emma couldn't help but notice how infuriatingly handsome he looked, even if the popped collar bothered her slightly. The boy had dark tousled hair, as if he had just been fumbling around for something. She also caught sight of the vague hint of stubble framing his impeccable jawline. A hardly noticeable scar lightly dented the left of his face as the dimples in his cheeks accompanied his infectious grin. Emma could see that he was perhaps the same age as Elsa and herself, a sixth year, which explained the friendly banter between him and Elsa whilst Emma took time to arrange her thoughts.

She could feel her face heating up as the boy's cerulean irises met her green ones.

 _Don't let your guard down_ , she traced a subconscious reminder to herself and felt herself tense up. She managed to recollect herself and drink in the rest of the conversation in front of her.

"What makes you think that I would have it?" Elsa asked when Emma resumed listening.

"Well, we're both prefects," The boy tilted his head, which strangely reminded Emma of a puppy.

"Perhaps you took my badge by mistake."

Emma could see that Elsa was faced with this accusation too many times. It was written all over her face.

"You need to stop losing your prefect badge, Killian."

 _Killian_. Emma noted. It was an exasperatingly pretty name. She could feel the apples of her cheeks tinting pink with heat. As the train turned, Emma came to a quick realization that she was thinking about him too much. Wordlessly, she got back to consuming the rest of her Pumpkin Pasty.

"Losing it would be the last wanted occurrence on my agenda, wouldn't you think?" Killian sighed and took a glance at Emma.

Elsa crossed her arms. "I'm sure it will turn up soon. Preferably somewhere obvious," she retorted with.

Similar to how Emma noticed Killian, Killian noticed her. He noticed the softness of her light golden locks that waved past her shoulders and framed her face. He noticed the furrowing of her eyebrows, as she seemed to have conjured up something conflicting in her thoughts—thoughts that Killian wish he could hear. He noticed the calming of her evergreen eyes despite the faint frown she wore.

And most of all, he noticed how he never noticed her at all, which was odd considering how perceptive he thought of himself as. She couldn't be a sixth year. He never saw her around before, nor was she in any of his classes. Transfers at Hogwarts weren't often heard of and were rare. But then again, she appeared to fit into the category of rare happenings.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course," Killian rolled his eyes and sighed, "I'll go check my compartment again."

Emma secretly smiled to herself when she realised she could tell that Killian was lying. He left them just as they were and with frustration, Elsa slid the door closed and sat back down. "Sorry about that."

"Who was he?" Emma asked with curiosity.

"His name is Killian," Elsa shook her head, "he's my friend."

"Is he a Hufflepuff?"

"Quite so," Elsa smiled, "though he does have the nerve and chivalry of a Gryffindor."

Emma hummed, wanting to get lost in her thoughts. Something in her gut told her that Killian Jones would present several problems to that wall of hers throughout her time at Hogwarts.

"I'm sure you'll do fine in the house you're sorted in, Emma," Elsa reassured, "Hogwarts is always there to welcome anyone home."


	2. Feast

**Chapter two | "Feast"**

Hogwarts Castle had Emma wide-eyed and curious from the first footstep she had off the carriages. Its towers and turrets stood grand and illuminated by the moonlight.

"Miss Swan," a haggard voice said. "Come with me."

Emma began following the unknown shadow that hadn't bothered to wait for her response before walking away. She gave one last glance at Elsa, who smiled reassuringly, and went ahead.

She followed the shadow up a staircase that Emma realised moved from time to time, several dimly-candlelit corridors and marbled floors. They stopped at the end of Gargoyle corridor, a corridor that Elsa had told Emma about prior to arriving. They stopped before an unpleasant-looking stone gargoyle. A soft-warm light caused several shadows on the gargoyle that made Emma cautious to as if it were to lunge at her throat.

The stranger uttered something under his breath and gave Emma a loathsome glare. She assumed it was a password of some sort as the gargoyle shifted aside to reveal a moving spiral staircase. It reminded Emma of the escalators back in the muggle world. The wall that had hid the staircase closed behind them whilst they were transported upwards in circular motions that could've made Emma's head hammer.

A door with a brass knocker opened and a large circular room greeted her. Emma noticed a portrait of Albus Dumbledore on the wall, along with the previous headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts. She thought Dumbledore looked timeless with his silver hair and long beard tucked into his belt.

The office door opened and Minerva McGonagall came in with a gentle smile. She gave a nod to the man beside Emma. He returned it and left Emma alone with her.

"Emma Swan," McGonagall greeted.

"I was hoping Filch would have you to stop by soon. Apologies for having to bring you to my office before the Start-of-Year Feast but I hardly think you'd like to be doing the sorting ceremony amidst the first years."

Unknowingly, Emma breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm getting sorted?" She asked, "right now?"

McGonagall gave a subtle smile and a nod.

"Most wizarding families prefer to stay in the same region. We hardly ever get transfer students," she explained. "This will be a bit informal."

"I'm all for informal," Emma laughed. "Let's do this."

McGonagall went to retrieve what, at first glance, appeared to be a simple pointed wizard's hat. It was coated with patches and dust, evidently ageing itself to be a cherished artefact.

"The four houses," McGonagall started, "as you know, are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you're here, your triumphs and rule-breaking will affect your house points and your house," she paused as she looked at Emma, "will be your family."

Emma remained silent as she thought of the absurdity of family.

McGonagall placed the hat on its stool and a slight tear opened within it, almost like a mouth. At once, the hat began to sing this year's song. Reading 'Hogwarts: A History' granted Emma's wits to acknowledge that it changed every year. As she listened to it, her thoughts tugged onto the remaining lines:

 

_"Four houses wield their weapons,_

_each differ from the other._

_What weapon will you wield?_

_That is what I am to uncover._

_Perhaps your sword is of Gryffindor,_

_where lie the valiant and the lion-heart._

_Great valour and daring nature_

_wields the sword buried in their hearts._

_Or might your weapon resemble Ravenclaw,_

_who not value armour, but their wits._

_Knowledge is their greatest treasure_

_and reveals them to be sharp and quick._

_And you might withhold Slytherin's ambition,_

_where a code for power thrives._

_Their thirst and hunger quench their strength_

_for power is what allows one to survive._

_Alas, just and loyal Hufflepuffs,_

_they too wield a sword of their own._

_a fool one might be to underestimate_

_hard work, patience and good form._

_Now I must fulfil my duty_

_to traverse my knowledge after this song_

_The weapons of the four houses,_

_to which one do you belong?"_

 

McGonagall smiled at the song before gesturing Emma towards the stool. As Emma picked up the hat and placed it on her head, it rested halfway over her eyes.

There was silence before—

"What do we have here?" a hushed voice said. "A feast of valour…yes. And an everlasting desire to prove yourself and who you believe you are. You'd be best settled in—"

A pause.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat roared and Emma took it off whilst gracing a newfound relieved smile at Professor McGonagall.

"It appears that you are courageous at heart."

Emma stared at the hat with a moment of thought, content with its decision. "I guess so."

"Feeling settled in a new school is, as I would imagine, never easy," McGonagall took the Sorting hat in her hand. "But I think you'll find more in Gryffindor than you think you were searching for."

As if on cue, heavy footsteps followed after the sound of the office door opening.

"Professor McGonagall!" A friendly voice boomed, "I was walkin' some o'the firs' years an' Filch said yeh asked fer me."

"Hagrid," McGonagall addressed, "This is Emma Swan. She just arrived at Hogwarts tonight."

"Hello, Emma!" Hagrid held out his hand as he towered over Emma. She shook it with a firm grip and noticed he was supposedly a half-giant. Truth be told, if a towering man like himself approached Emma at Diagon Alley, she would've made sure she wasn't alone. But Hagrid appeared to be a gentle giant. It was admirable how the apples of his cheeks tinted a fade-pink when he smiled.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid. Professor o'Care o'Magical Creatures here at Hogwarts," his heartwarming smile made the corners of her lips twinge upwards. "I say we head t'the Great Hall t'introduce yeh t'yer Gryffindor family."

Emma turned around to exchange a smile with McGonagall, who gave her an encouraging nod.

"You should join your classmates at the banquet. The first years will be having their sorting ceremony soon," Professor McGonagall held the Sorting hat gently in her hand. "I shall be there shortly."

Emma proceeded to follow Hagrid back through the corridors to the Great Hall. Hagrid was friendly as ever and told Emma about the creatures he'd taken care off. Emma learned that Buckbeak, a hippogriff, became one of Hagrid's most treasured beings.

Somewhere along the way, Emma heard Hagrid mentioning threstrals.

"What are they?" She asked.

Hagrid sighed as they approached the archway of a corridor.

"Tha' Jones kid could tell yeh," he mumbled just loud enough for Emma to hear and shook his head with sympathy. "Threstrals startle yeh firs' off, but they're jus'as gentle as Buckbeak," Hagrid explained. "I jus' hope you haven' a reason t' see 'em for yerself, Emma."

She was confused as to what this meant but decided to leave it as they approached an open archway.

They had entered, what Emma assumed was, the Great Hall. She had never seen such a splendid place in her life. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky and in its midst, thousands of lit candles floated midair above four stretched-out tables occupied by all of Hogwarts' students. Emma took the time to notice the shined golden goblets and plates that had yet to be brimmed with banquet food. A long horizontal table in front of the hall occupied the staff of Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall had taken her word 'shortly' almost literally. She was there before Emma and Hagrid and was sat at the middle. It was almost impossible to not glance at the chair that she was sitting in. It reminded Emma of a throne that she'd see in her illustrated fairytale books as a child. There were intricate patterns on it as the grand gold surface seemingly faded away in some places, accompanying the warmth with a faint slate-grey.

"Wow," Emma exhaled.

It was true that Emma had been to plenty of wizarding schools, but her breath still caught when the line between the muggle world and the wizarding world was evident. She  _had_  grown up with muggles after all.

"Come on, Gryffindor's this way." Hagrid chuckled beside her. "Jus' follow the red an' gold. Was a Gryffindor meself. Nothin' t' be nervous 'bout."

Emma followed behind him closely. The long table belonging to Gryffindor was evidently teeming with students. But even so, a particular group of them stood out more than the others. Hagrid approached a Gryffindor girl who had dark brown hair it almost looked black in contrast with her light piercing eyes. Emma noticed a streak of red hair underneath her brown locks.

"Hey, Hagrid!" The girl smiled when she saw the gentle giant. Her eyes wavered over to Emma. "Who's this?"

"The newcomer McGonagall told yeh about."

"So she  _is_  a Gryffindor," she grinned. Emma took the girl's hand and shook it.

"Emma, this is Ruby Lucas," Hagrid beamed. "She's jus' like yerself. A sixth year."

"I can introduce myself," Ruby smiled.

Hagrid laughed. "All righ' I'll see yeh both soon."

"Guys! This is Emma Swan," Ruby said to most of the Gryffindor table, making Emma's cheeks flush with pink heat. "She's a Gryffindor!"

At once, the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers, a couple of strangers shook Emma's hand. She never experienced anything quite like this before and found herself smiling a wide grin.

Emma joined Ruby at the table whilst everyone else went back to waiting for the banquet to be served. This year, the Gryffindor table was next to Hufflepuff's, and Emma could just make out a familiar head of ice-blonde hair from the corner of her eye at the table behind her.

She gave a warm smile to Ruby, whose hair reminded Emma of a girl she knew in a previous foster home of hers. It went below her shoulder in dark brown waves. But before Emma could extend her greetings, the doors of the Great Hall opened and a long line of first years followed a Professor, at least Emma assumed she was a Professor (from the empty chair at the staff's table).

She was an aging woman with grey hair and a warm smile as she lead the first years into the hall, their eyes wandering around in awe. The Professor had then placed a three-legged stool in front of the first years and, on top of it, a familiar wizard's hat covered in dust. Everyone stared expectedly at it as it opened its mouth to sing the song that Emma heard briefly before arriving at the Feast.

Emma felt her ears ring with the applause that surrounded The Great Hall when the Sorting hat finished.

"Who's that?" Emma gestured at the Professor to Ruby as she clapped with everyone else.

"Professor Sprout," said Ruby. "She used to teach Herbology until Professor Longbottom took over," she pointed at one of the professors at the staff table. He had a wide smile and looked familiar.

"I feel like I've seen Longbottom before…" Emma murmured in thought.

"You must've," Ruby stopped clapping. "He was one of Potter's friends. There were photos of them together all over the Daily Prophet—or other papers around the world."

Professor Spout was now unrolling a rather large scroll of parchment in front of all the students.

"It's simple. I will call out your name and you will put on the hat before sitting on the stool," she declared. "Once your House has been announced, you may join your classmates at the suitable table."

Emma took the time to take in Hogwarts tradition as Ruby grew excited and clapped for every first-year student that got sorted. Emma couldn't help but smile at her cheerful character. With every new student that went over to sit at one of the tables, there were welcoming cheers and claps of happiness, as if it were a homecoming. Ruby added on to the cheery mood by beaming her eyes at all the newcomers.

Once the Sorting ended, Professor Sprout carried the hat and stool away.

In the midst of excitement and hum of conversations, a sharp noise from a tea-spoon hitting against a glass surrounded the Great Hall, followed by the clamorous sound of it shattering. Emma looked up to see Hagrid with an awkward crooked smile as he sat back down. Ruby and Emma couldn't help but giggle to themselves.

Professor McGonagall had gotten to her feet with her arms open wide at the students of Hogwarts.

"The feast is served," she smiled.

Ruby and Emma looked at each other with anticipation. Empty dishes filled magically before their eyes. Students on all tables loaded their plates with whatever their eyes landed on. Ruby helped herself to a serving of mashed potato and steak whilst Emma devoured treacle tart and took sips of pumpkin juice. The Hogwarts ghosts began floating freely and sweeping across the Great Hall, giving a couple of the first-years a fright.

"Jones keeps looking at you."

Emma turned around to see that Ruby had been right. As soon as their eyes met, Killian quickly dropped his gaze on her, finding sudden interest in his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Do you know each other?" Ruby teased.

Emma shrugged, "we met briefly on the train. It was nothing much to remember."

Emma then caught sight of Elsa, who gave Killian a punch on the arm. "Are you even listening to me?" she heard.

Eventually, when the first courses and puddings had been demolished, leaving the plates glistening clean, Professor McGonagall got to her feet again. All the humming and buzzing of chattering students silenced at once.

"I'm sure you all enjoyed a terrific feast. Now there are announcements that need to be made," she told them. "First of all, the Dark Forest, I must remind you all, is out-of-bounds. As for Hogsmeade village, all those below third year are not permitted to venture into it.

"It is then my greatest pleasure to announce that this year, it is Hogwarts' turn to host a very exciting event: The Triwizard Tournament, which shall be taking place at Hogwarts this year.

"As some of you will be made aware of, the Triwizard Tournament is a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of witchcraft and wizardry. These schools are Durmstrang, Beauxbatons and Hogwarts.

"A champion will be selected to represent each school and all three champions will compete in three magical tasks. This selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween, since the heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their contenders in October.

"They will be competing for the Triwizard Cup, a thousand Galleons of prize money and eternal glory for their school. Thus, Hogwarts will not only be home to you this year, but to the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students as well.

"It is ever-so-late. Lessons will begin tomorrow morning so I would highly encourage you all to be well rested and go to bed early tonight!"

McGonagall sat down again as everyone got up to go to the dormitories.

"I need to show you something before we go to the dorms," Ruby whispered.

Emma frowned, confused, but nodded.

Ruby had taken them both to the third floor of the castle, whilst the other students scurried along to bed. They walked until Ruby halted beside a trophy case with what appeared to be the awards given to the quidditch players at Hogwarts.

"Look over here," Ruby pointed at a certain name beside "Seeker:".

"Harry Potter," Emma read aloud. "He was a seeker?"

Ruby nodded. "For Gryffindor," she proudly said. "McGonagall told me about your Quidditch background. Word is that you're not a bad seeker in your previous schools," she began fidgeting. "The thing is, I'm searching for a seeker. Ever since Potter graduated a while ago, there hasn't been one decent seeker in Gryffindor since then."

"Are you the captain of the team?"

Ruby nodded again.

"I know there won't be many quidditch games this year because of the Triwizard cup, but all the better to find a player when no one is watching. We have a friendly game against the Hufflepuffs coming up before October. So what do you say?"

**Author's Note:**

> let me know your thoughts! :)


End file.
